Past Life
' past lives.]] 's past life.]] A Past Life is a different life lived by the same soul. Over time, souls can reincarnate as different people and go through various lifetimes to evolve and grow as individuals. Overview As people progress through different lives, their souls remain in contact with the same souls in every lifetime. Souls can recognize each other so that they may find each other in each new life. Sometimes a past life will come to haunt a person's present life to warn them of something or to prevent something that occurred in the previous lifetime from occurring again. Similarly, a witch can have vague recollections of a past life but they will not realize this is so. For example, Paige remembered events from her life as the Evil Enchantress from childhood, but had always assumed it was a story she had invented. It is unclear if only upper level witches can remember aspects of their past lives so vividly. Perhaps one can only remember past lives with which they have a close connection with. Paige had always said she related to the Enchantress and not the Prince and Princess in her story and the Book described her as 'defiant, resourceful and independent' which Piper remarked was similar to Paige's personality. As for witches, the way they use their powers in a Past life determines how they develop and what they are in the next. If abuse them by using them for evil or the like then in the next life the powers regress and change into something else. In short, they lose them. However, if a witch uses her powers for the good well then they become stronger and evolve in the next. A good example of this would be in the past lives of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews were P. Russell and The Evil Enchantress respectively. Both of them had strong offensive powers in those lives, Pyrokinesis for Russell and Conjuring the Elements for The Enchantress. However, unfortunately they abused them and so they lost these powers in their next lives. Conversely, Piper Halliwell was P. Baxter in her Past Life who had the power of Molecular Deceleration. She used her powers well and so they advanced in the next life, manifesting as Molecular Immobilization & Combustion. It is unknown why Prue lost her power of Cryokinesis (owned by P. Bowen in her Past Life) as she was portrayed as a good witch and so assumedly used her powers well. It is possible that she misused them later on and therefore lost them. Although, if Prue had lived, she may have developed cryokinetic powers along with her Telekinesis and Astral Projection. Another argument is that both Prue and P. Bowen have kinetic powers and Telekinesis is simply stronger and more complex. In terms of how quickly after one's death they are reborn, it is unknown. For example P. Baxter was reborn as Piper Halliwell only two years after her death, whilst P. Bowen was reborn a mere five months after her death, as Prue Halliwell. Similarly, Leo Wyatt's past life must have died in 1924, as his pre-Whitelighter self was born in May 1924, merely three months after the death of P. Russell. However, P. Russell died young in 1924 and was not reborn until 1975 as Phoebe Halliwell. This may be because she was an evil witch and was punished. List of Known Past lives Bowen working.png|Bowen and Russell Gordon and Baxter.png|Baxter and Gordon Past Leo.jpg|Baxter's former lover EvilEnchantress1.jpg|The Evil Enchantress AllMicahEve.jpg|Micah * Prue Halliwell's is Phoebe Bowen * Piper Halliwell's is Priscilla Baxter * Phoebe Halliwell's is Pearl Russell * Paige Matthews' is The Evil Enchantress * Daniel Gordon's is Gordon Johnson I * Leo Wyatt's is P. Baxter's former lover * Mitch's is Micah Spells Past Life Spell :Remove the chains of time and space :And make my spirit soar :Let these mortal arms embrace :The life that haunts before. To Switch Bodies With a Past Life :In this time and in this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring it forth, while I go back :To inhabit a soul so black. Return Spell :In this time and in this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring me forth, while she goes back :To inhabit her soul so black. Notes and Triva *In "All Halliwell's Eve", the sisters meet a witch hunter named Micah when they travel back in time. Back in the present, an identical man named Mitch asked Prue to dance. It is strongly implied that he is Micah's future life. *In "A Knight to Remember", the original idea was to have Jesse Woodrow portray both Glen Belland and The Prince, meaning the prince would have been Glen's past life. *In "Sword and the City", the sisters discover that Wyatt was the heir to Excalibur and thus the new King Arthur. This suggests that Arthur could possibly be one of his past lives. **In "Prince Charmed", an organization of demons called The Order believed that their fallen leader was reincarnated as Wyatt. *It is unknown how past lives relate to the existence of spirits. The Charmed Ones all had at least one past life, while their ancestor Melinda Warren has been a spirit since her death in 1692. Category:Charmed terms Category:Soul-Related Magic